mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Klap Trap
}} Meine Freunde im Wiki * Gameheld * M-Star * Mewtwo the Hero * Mariosuchti * Luigi Holmes 2001 * Yoshi-lissy * Wunderluma * Gambler2000 * Super Mario Hack * Yoshi 1-Up * Flastanarbo * Beppo-Jedi * Yoshi-Ei Spiele, die ich besitze SNES * Super Mario All-Stars * Super Mario World * Super Mario Kart * Mario is Missing * Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! GBA * Mario Kart Super Circuit * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong N64 * Paper Mario * Donkey Kong 64 NGC * Luigis Mansion * Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor * Mario Party 5 * Mario Smash Football DS * Mario Kart DS * Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser * Super Princess Peach * Super Mario 64 DS * New Super Mario Bros. * Yoshis Island DS * Yoshi Touch & Go * Diddy Kong Racing DS Wii * Mario Kart Wii * Super Paper Mario * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Donkey Kong Jet Race * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Wario Land: The Shake Dimension 3DS * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario 3D Land * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Wii U * Nintendo Land * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Luigi U (Download) * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart 8 * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Super Mario Maker * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Yoshi's Woolly World Von mir erstellte Artikel # "p" # !-Ball # !-Box # !-Fass # !-Schalter # ?-Ball‎ # ?-Kiste # 10er Goldmünze‎ # 100er Goldmünze # 300 SL Roadster‎ # 3-Up-Herz # Aalibert # Aal (Wario Land II)‎ # Abenteuer in den Trampolinbergen‎ # Abgebrannt im Ritzelturm‎ # Abteischlüssel‎ # Abtransport‎ # Achter-Kart‎ # Advisor # Ärger in der Koopa-Grotte # Aero-Chaos # Affen-Action # Affen-Action (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Affenbande # Affenklein Höhle # Affen-Minen # Affenzahn # Ahoi ihr Brüder! # Ahorn-Sirup # Akrobatik am Gitterzaun # Akrobatik-Fass‎ # Alarm Clock # Albino Dino # Al Gumbone # Allerlei Geschrei‎ # Alles Banane # Alles oder... # Alligator-Attentat # Al Palmone # Alpha-Karotino X‎ # Alptraumfahrt‎ # Alptraumfahrt (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Altes Foto # Altostratus‎ # Am seidenen Faden # Ananas-Atomisator # Angel-Fass‎ # Angestellter‎ # Angry Spear-Mask‎ # Animal Crossing-Dorf # Ankiron‎ # Antotto # Ape # Apfel # Apfeltheater # Appleby # Arakno # Arctic Barrel Arsenal # Arenaplatte # Arich # Arich Attack # Arichs Hinterhalt‎ # Armboss‎ # Arm des Gesetzes # Army # Artefakt # Attacko Sacko # Auf Antiken Pfaden‎ # Auf dem Doppelkirschenberg # Auf dem Holzweg‎ # Auf der Flucht‎ # Aufgetankter Ärger‎ # Aufstieg im Feuerbrunnen‎ # Auf und ab im Gruselhaus # Ausdauersaft # Ausverkauf im Geisterhaus # Awesome # Baboon-Bucht # Baby-Booster # Baby-Drachenaal # Baby-Piranha # Bachelor # Bad Mühlstein‎ # Bär (Donkey Kong Land III) # Bärenmünze‎ # Bahamutt‎ # Bahnhofsschlüssel # Bahnhofsvorsteher # Ballerballon # Ballerei in der Röhrenlagune‎ # Ballett der Piranha-Pflanzen‎ # Balloon Barrage‎ # Bananaporter # Bananenfilm # Bananen-Kamera‎‎ # Bananen-Luftballon‎ # Bananenmedaille # Bananen-Raumschiff # Bananenstaude # Bananenvogel # Bananenvogelkönigin # Band # Bandana Blue‎ # Bandana Red # Bandinero # Bandit-Kapsel # Banjo-Tiki‎ # Barbos # Barbos Barriere # Barbos Bastion # Bar T.‎ # Bauchlandung‎ # Bauklötze‎ # Bazuka # Bazuka Bombard # Bazaars Muschel # Bazza # Bazzas Blockade # Bē‎ # Beamrobota # Beam T. # Beefne # Beezley‎ # Belcha # Belchas Scheune‎ # Beleuchtung der Piranha-Höhle # Bellvis # Bergpass-Sprint # Beta-Karotino X‎ # Biber # Bienengold‎ # Bienenlarve‎ # Biene (Wario Land II)‎ # Big Ape City‎ # Big Ball # Big Blue # Big Scorper‎ # Bike‎ # Bini # Bink # Bissige Beerchen # Bitesize # Bizarro-Elixier # Blachelbot # Black Duck # Blackforest Plateau‎ # Black Ice Blitz # Blasen-Wario # Blasilo # Blatt-Reifen # Blaue Blume (Paper Mario) # Blaue Flüssigkeit‎ # Blauer Buu Huu # Blauer Rüttelbert-Block‎ # Blauer Schalterpalast # Blauer Schlüssel # Blaues Juwel # Blaupause # Blauspenst # Bleak # Bleak Magic # Bleaks Hütte # Blinde-Buu # Blinky (Buu Huu) # Blinky (Pac-Man)‎ # Blitzer # B. Locker # Block-City # Block-Gumba # Blöffs Orden-Shop # Blooper-Beschuss # Blubba-Schlubba‎ # Blubb-Beere‎ # Blubberkraut # Bluebird # Blue Bird # Blues Geschenk # Blütenfelder‎ # Bluey das Walross # Blume des Lebens‎ # Blumen-Kapsel # Blumensegen (Item)‎ # Bob-Cheep # Bobo # Bob-omb-Kapsel # Bob-ombs im Keller‎ # Bob-omsk # Body Slam‎ # Böllergrube‎ # Böllergrube (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Boguin‎ # Bohnenstange (Donkey Kong 64)‎‎ # Bohnhard # Bohrma R‎ # Bohrschiener X # Bohrwurf # Boing-Oing‎ # Bomb-asto‎ # Bombe (Angriff)‎ # Bombenblock‎ # Bombenspaß im Land der Blöcke‎ # Bomberich‎ # Bombige Brutstätte‎ # Bombofant # Bomb-O-Kete‎ # Bombov‎ # Bombuin # Bonus-Block‎ # Bonus-Fass‎ # Bonusmünze‎ # Boom-Bongo‎ # Booster-Fass‎ # Booty Bird # Boss-Blubbarrios großer Auftritt‎ # Boss-Blubbarrios Zugabe‎ # Bosse im fliegenden Wechsel # Boss-Karumpels Lavaversteck‎ # Boss-Schlüssel‎ # Bōtsu‎ # Bounty Bass # Bow Balloon‎ # Bowling Joe # Bowlingkugel # Bowling-Spukgeist # Bowser-Anzug # Bowser-Bombe # Bowser gibt Gas‎ # Bowser-Handy # Bowser-Kapsel # Bowsers Bob-omb Brigade‎ # Bowsers großer Turm‎ # Bowsers Kugelwilli-Kolonne # Bowsers Schloss im Lavasee‎ # Bowsers Tal 1 # Bowsers Tal 2 # Bowsers Tal 3 # Bowsers Tal 4 # Bowser-Tor‎ # Boxbold-Turnier im Drehsternhimmel‎ # Brambles Blume‎ # Brandgreule # Brandheißer Hürdenlauf‎ # Bra Ten # Bratpfanne # Bratwurzel # Brauner Yoshi # Bremstest # Brennende Klippen # Brief # Briefbeutel # Brillan T. # Brille # Bristles‎ # Brombeer Gedrängel (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Brrr-Bär # Bruda Blubba # Brückenbau der Sumo-Brüder # Brumsel # Brzzll! # Bubbler der Oktopus # Bubu-Ei‎ # Bubulas‎ # Bubulia‎ # Bubuvicz‎ # Bubuvsky‎ # Bubuwel‎ # Bucket Head‎ # Bücherwurm‎‎ # Bürgermeister Pinguin # Bürgermeister Pinguins Frau # Buhutler # Bullys an der Lavafurt # Bumble B Rumble‎ # Bumerang-Wolken und Spring-Brüder?‎ # Bummbine # Bummdinero‎ # Burgschlüssel‎ # Bushido Kong # Butatabi‎ # Butter‎ # Butter Brücke 1‎ # Butter Brücke 2 # Button Barrel Blast # Buu-Huu-Hula-Hoop‎ # Buu Huu-Kapsel # Buu Huu-Kristall # Buu Huus in Seenot # Buu Huu-Schlange‎‎ # Buu Huus Tanzboden‎‎ # Buu-Rudlie # Buus Portrait‎ # Buzz # Buzz-Schwarm # Bye-Bye-Ballon‎‎ # Cabriosa‎ # Cage Beast‎ # Camokrebs‎ # Camokrebs‎ R # Candys Musikstube # Candys Speicher # Candys Tanzstudio‎ # Cape Codswallop‎ # Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker/Galerie # Catcher-Buch # Catcher-Slip # CD # CD-Truhe # Chanterelle‎ # Charge (Technik)‎‎ # Cheep-Cheep-Höhenflug‎ # Cheep-Cheep-Überflieger‎ # Chester‎‎ # Chicken # Chicken Duck # Chikunto # Chomps # Chomp's Coliseum # Chomps Jr. # Choppa‎ # Chow‎ # Chūta # Clambo # Clappers Höhle‎‎ # Clappers Höhle‎‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Click-Clack‎ # Cliffside Blast # Clifftop Critters # Clubba # Clubosaur‎ # Collapsing Clouds # Collier # Colossal Clambo‎ # Congo Carnage # Construction Site Fight # Cook # Cookie Berg‎ # Coral Quarrel # Corkpedite # Count Richtertoffen # Cractyl‎ # Crankys Affenmuseum‎ # Crankys Dojo‎ # Crankys Koje‎‎ # Crankys Labor‎‎ # Croctopus‎ # Croctopus‎ Safari # Crossing-Cup # Crostata # Czar Dragon‎‎ # Dangerous Duck‎‎ # Das Fort der Feuer-Brüder # Das Haus der tausend Touchscreen-Türen # Daten-Disk # Davy Bones # D-Bat # Debidebi‎ # Deburina‎ # Decke # Deck Trek # Deep Reef Grief # Dehydra‎ # Dekaper‎ # Delfino-Pier‎ # Denden‎ # Den Panzer im Visier‎ # Denpū‎ # Der Klarsichtturm‎ # Der König lässt bitten # Der Sumpf der Kriech-Piranhas # Der Superglockenhügel # Der Weg der Champions‎ # Detonator # Diätbuch # Diamantstern‎ # Diana‎ # Dice # Dicke Dora # Dicker Wario‎ # Dickiwarp‎ # Diddy- & Dixie-Fässer‎ # Diebesgut # Die Flotte der Riesen‎ # Die Grotte der Giganten‎ # Die letzte Schlacht (New Super Luigi U)‎ # Die letzte Schlacht (New Super Mario Bros. U)‎ # Die Röhrenlagune‎ # Die Super-Galaxie # Die verlorene Stadt in den Spike-Bergen # Die verwunschene Flotte‎ # Dilemma im Turm der Dornensäulen‎ # Dillias Frühstück # Dimensionstor‎‎ # Dingy Drain-Pipe # Dino # Diplom # Divasaurier‎ # Divas Lips # DK-Münze # Dörrobst‎ # Doglihot # Don Bananos Camp‎ # Don Banano-Kapsel # Donkey Kong 64/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong Country/Galerie # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong/Galerie‎‎ # Donkey Kong Jet Race/Galerie‎ # Donkey Kong Land/Galerie # Donkey Kong Land 2/Galerie # Donkey Kong Land III/Galerie # Donut-Ebene 1 (Level) # Donut-Ebene 2 (Level) # Donut-Ebene 3 (Level) # Donut-Ebene 4 # Donut-Rätsel 1 # Donut-Rätsel 2 # Donut-Rätselhaus # Donut-Spukhaus # Doppel # Doppel-Deck‎ # Dornen-Desaster # Dornenlauf‎ # Dornenlauf‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Dornensäule‎‎ # Dosenkröte‎ # Doughnuteer‎ # Drachenaals Grotte‎ # Drachen-Kremling‎ # Drachenmünze‎ # Drachen-Pott‎ # Dr. Arewo Stein‎ # Dr. Crygor # Dreckbratz # Drehflatter‎ # Drehsternhimmel‎ # Drehwutz # Dreieck-Block‎ # Dreiköpfiger Knochendrache‎ # Drei-Pilze-Kapsel # Drilldozer‎ # Drill Fish‎ # Dropper‎ # Dr. Topper # Drunter und Drüber # Dschungel-Fieber # Dschungelzauber‎ # Dschungelzauber (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Duell-Handschuh‎ # Duell-Kapsel‎ # Düsterschlucht # Dumb Drum # Dumgug # Dumpf-Michel # Dungeon Danger # Dunkel-Aaligon‎ # Dunkel-Amöbi‎ # Dunkel-Bäckchen‎ # Dunkel-Bumerang-Bruder‎ # Dunkel-Choppa‎ # Dunkel-Clubba‎ # Dunkel-Feuer-Bruder‎ # Dunkel-Finster-Buu # Dunkel-Fuzzy # Dunkel-Gumba # Dunkel-Hammer-Bruder‎ # Dunkel-Kachelbot‎ # Dunkel-Kettenhund # Dunkel-Knochen-Koopa‎ # Dunkel-Koopa # Dunkel-Koopatrouille # Dunkel-Kopfnuss-Gumba‎ # Dunkel-Langator # Dunkel-Magikoopa‎ # Dunkel-Mammu‎ # Dunkel-Megabiss‎ # Dunkel-Ninjoel‎ # Dunkel-Para-Gumba‎ # Dunkel-Parakoopa‎ # Dunkel-Pickel-Käfer‎ # Dunkel-Pieks-Gumba‎ # Dunkel-Pieks-Skelebit‎ # Dunkel-Poptor # Dunkel-Quiektainer‎ # Dunkel-Schlurp‎ # Dunkel-Schniffi‎ # Dunkel-Skelebit‎ # Dunkel-Sobös # Dunkel-Sproing-Oing‎ # Dunkel-Stachi‎ # Dunkel-Steinkäfer‎ # Dunkel-Stürmer # Dunkel-Susel Dusel # Dunkle Blockade‎ # Dupligeist # Durchlöchert im Turm der Dornensäulen # Du-weißt-schon # ‎Dyna-Grotten‎ # Dynamitri‎ # Eckiges Mahl # Eggbert‎ # Eggplant Warrior (mein 700. Artikel) # Ehering # Eibert # Ei-Cup # Eierpflanze # Eierschlag‎ # Eiertulpe # Ei Huba‎ # Eimer # Eindornorn‎ # Ei-Kapsel‎ # Eine Bombige Fahrt‎ # Eine Floßfahrt im Dschungel # Ein Himmel voller Blöcke # Ein Himmel voller Eiswürfel # Ein Licht im Dunkeln‎ # Einradkessel # Eisbaden im Kahlrossversteck‎ # Eis-Fangen # Eisgezapft is'!‎ # Eisiger Abgrund‎ # Eisiger Abgrund‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Eishauch # Eis-Schnuff # Eiszeit-Allee # Eiszeit im Tauwetterturm‎ # Elefant (Wario World)‎ # Elektro-Hieb # Elektro-Wario‎ # Elite-Trio X # Energietrunk # Erdbeere # Erdbeer-Eishase # Es geht zur Neige!‎ # Eule # Explosov‎ # Fabrik (Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Fabulas # Fackeln in der Finsternis‎ # Fadula # Fächer-Lady # Fässer-Feuerwerk‎ # Fässer-Fiasko‎‎ # Fässer-Gewässer‎ # Fahrkarte # Fahrstuhl-Spiele # Falkenheim-Security # Fall-Hummel # Fang-Bandit # Fangfish‎ # Fan T. # Fashion-Scooter # Fass-Schild‎ # Fast Barrel Blast # Fattington # Faustelli # Fautso‎ # Feder-Flitze # Feder-Wario # Feine Fässer-Fiesta‎ # Feisthörnchens Kobel‎ # Felsblock # Felsen-Fest # Felshelm‎ # Festungsschlüssel‎ # Fetzige Fassschleuder‎ # Feuchtes Verlies # Feuerball-Kapsel # Feuerball-Knall # Feuerball (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) # Feuerbanane # Feuer-Necky‎ # Feuer-Panzer # Feuerregen im Gletschereis‎ # Feuerschleuder # Feuertafel # Feuer Und Flamme # Feuerzauber‎‎ # Fichtenbock # Fiese Maulwürfe # Finsterlings Schatten‎ # Finstus # Fire-Robota # Fire Snake # Fisch-Fillepitz‎ # Fisch-Geist‎ # Fit mit Sprit # Flame‎ # Flamm-Antasmaton‎ # Flammenblock # Flammender Spukgeist‎ # Flammenhunde über Riesen-Rädern # Flammenkopf-Karl‎‎ # Flapp # Flapper # Flatrottel‎ # Flatter-Kapsel # Flaumkraut # Flicken # Fliegender Fisch‎ # Fliegender Teppich‎ # Fliegermodus # Fliegendes Krokodil # Flimsy‎ # Flip-Flap‎ # Flippster‎ # Flitter # Flitzemünze‎ # Floatsam (mein 900. Artikel) # Flöten-Tiki‎ # Flotte Fluss-Flitzerei‎‎ # Flotter Freiflug # Floßfahrt zur Geisterstunde # Flucht vor Mangoruby # Flügel-Raser # Flüsterweide‎ # Flugfass‎ # Flughörnchen-Finale # Flugpeingu # Flugtel‎ # Flugticket # Flunder-Wario # Flurl‎ # Flutlicht-Fische # Flying Fish‎ # Flying Spade‎ # Freddy‎ # Freeze Cannon‎ # Freezing Fun # Freiflug-Fässer # Floater‎ # Footloose Falls‎ # Ford Knocks # Foton # Fröhlicher roter Koopa # Fröhlicher roter Parakoopa # Fröhliche Sprung-Pflanze # Frogog # Froschmedaille # Frosch-Schalter # Frosch-Schalter-Block‎ # Frostblock‎ # Frostgreule‎ # Frostige Killer-Tomate # Frostirr‎ # Fünf-Affen-Prüfungen # Funfun‎‎ # Funkelbart # Funky (Level) # Funkys Arsenal # Funkys Fischen‎ # Funkys Flüge‎ # Funky-Stadion‎ # Funkys Verleih‎ # Furioser Fässerflug # Furioses Flinten-Feuer # Fußsoldat # Fuzzy-Felsen # Fuzzy-Horde # Gabelmann‎ # Gachelbot‎ # Gackerbomber‎ # Gackerbot‎ # Galionsplanken (mein 1000. Artikel!) # Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!‎ # Ganovo # Gantschan‎ # Garstli # Garstlis Hochhaus # Gaugau‎ # Gauner‎ # Gebrüder Bär # Geckit‎‎ # Gecko‎‎ # Gefährliche Passage # Gefährliche Schattenspiele‎ # Gefahr auf dem Plateau # Gefahr im Grrroll-Turm des Grauens‎ # Gefiederter Feind # Gefrorener Schläger # Geheimkarte‎ # Geheimnisvolle Pfade # Geheimnotiz # Geier-Feier‎ # Geist-Buch‎ # Geisterglocke # Geistergrube‎ # Geistergrube (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Geisterpirat # Geister-Wehr # Geist-Fass # Geist-Seil # Gelbe Blume (Paper Mario) # Gelbe Flüssigkeit‎ # Gelber Magi-Mech # Gelber Magikoopa # Gelber Schalterpalast # Gelee Royal # Gemalt von Geisterhand‎‎ # Gemalt von Meisterhand‎‎ # Geplättet und gerollt # Geröllgerumpel # Geschenk # Gesichts-Block # Getriebsausflug # Getzo # Gewicht # Gezeiten-Pleiten‎ # Ghost (Wario Land II) # Ghostpest # Ghul-Pilz # Giant Fish # Gickelbot‎ # Giftgemäuer‎ # Giftgemäuer (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎‎ # Giftige Gewässer‎ # Giftigere Gewässer‎ # Giftpilz-Kapsel # Gigabiss # Giganto-Garten # Gigasproing # Gipfelgrat‎ # Gira # GLA # Glänzender Hase # Gleamin' Bream‎ # Gleiter‎ # Gletscher der Stachel-Gumbas # Glibrion‎ # Glimmer‎ # Glimmers Galeone‎ # Glimmers Galeone (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Gloop‎ # Glory # Glower # Glubsch-Krabbe # Glücksgesuch # Glücks Guy # Glücksstern‎ # ‎Glühbirnen Drama # Glutofen‎ # Glutofen‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Glutrote Gezeiten # Gnarly # Gnawty # Goboten‎ # Goggley-Blade‎ # Gold-Beere‎‎ # Goldene Banane # Goldene Bowser-Statue # Goldene Feder‎ # Goldener Apfel # Goldener Fledermaus-Geist‎ # Goldener Diamant‎‎ # Goldener Schokoriegel # Goldener Tempel # Goldener Tempel (Level) # Goldenes Fass # Goldenes Mahl # Gold-Express # Goldfischglas # Gold-Karte‎‎ # Goldmedaille # Goldstern‎‎ # Goombette‎‎ # Gong-Tiki‎ # Gorilla-Gletscher # Goronto # Grabot # Grässlis Erdloch # Grandiose Grassteppe # Graue Bowser-Statue # Grauer Magikoopa # Greaper‎ # Great Ape Lakes‎‎ # Green Enemy # Greiferich # Greule # Grimguin # Grimmdorn X # Groboter X # Groovy # Grottenschlechte Drachenaale # Großer Tiki Macht Terror # Großfrostheim-Bürgermeister # Grrroll-Besuch im Schlangenblockturm‎ # Grrroll-Proll auf der Pokey-Party‎ # Grrroll-Turm des Grauens‎ (mein 600. Artikel!) # Grübatz # Grüne Banane‎ # Grüne Blase # Grüne Flüssigkeit‎ # Grüner Schalterpalast # Grünes Juwel # Gruft Buu # Grummelmümmel‎ # Grunt # Grunztainer‎ # Gruselschoki # Guckibumm‎ # Guerilla‎‎ # Gugi # Gu Gumba‎ # Gumba-Gebolze # Gumba-Kapsel # Gumba R‎ # Gumba-Stress am Tropenstrand # Gumberto‎‎ # Gumbo‎‎ # Gumnuss # Gumpa # Gunion # Guragura‎ # Guten Happetit! # Häcki-Hektik # Häcki-Panik # Hämmerer # Hämmerin # Hagitha # Hagra # Hagzissa # Haken # Haken- & X-Fässer‎‎ # Hallen-Schlüssel‎ # Hammer-Bruder-Kapsel # Hammerhöhle # Hammer-Man # Hammer-Roboter‎ # Handelsvertreter # Hand in Hand # Hard Hat # Haridama # Harimen‎ # Harimenzetto‎ # Hase # Hasenjagd in der Grassteppe # Hausschlüssel‎ # Heavy Troopa‎ # Heiß genug? # Heiße Hexe # Heißer Aufzug # Heißer Ritt # Heißer Ritt (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Heißer Tanz am Lavasee‎ # Hektik im Hinterhof‎ # Hektik in der Wolkendisco‎ # Helium-Geist # Helm # Helmut # Helferaffe # Heliflapp # Herbert # Herbstmodus # Herdentrieb‎ # Herr Dumpf-Backe‎ # Herr Hammer # Herringway‎‎ # Herzfrucht # Herzmünze # Herzzweig # Himmlische Piranha-Pflanzen # Hinab zu den Sternenmünzen‎ # Hintertür # Hin-und-Her-Hügel‎ # Hin und her im Gruselhaus # Hin und her im Schaltertal‎ # Hinyari‎ # Hippopo‎ # Hiptor # Hitzeblitzwitz # Hitzige Hetze‎ # Hiyoko # Höhenrausch‎ # Höhlenhatz # Höhlen-Holerö‎ # Höhlen-Humbug # Höhlenschlüssel # Hörnjörn # Hoggus # Hogwash (mein 400. Artikel!) # Holly Koopa # Honigbiene # Honigmelone # Honigmelonen-Kiste # Hoofer # Hoppel Guy # Hoppelmoppel # Hopshase‎ # Hornfels‎‎ # Horrokuda # Hotaru‎ # Hotelgutschein # Hot Foot‎ # Huba Huba‎ # Hüpfparcours durchs Schlemmerland‎ # Hürdenskipper‎ # Hundepfeife‎ # Hurley # Hurrikan # Hurtige Hopser # Hyrule-Gleiter # Icicle Mite‎ # Iggys Festung # Iggys Heiße-Sohlen-Festung # Igipop # Igitty (mein 200. Artikel!) # I-Gluck-Gluck‎ # Igluck-Korridor # Im Flammzeigersinn durch Ludwigs Uhrwerk-Festung‎ # Imomushi‎‎ # Im Reich des Rammerhais # Inamazu # In der Höhle des Stachelfischs‎ # In der Kehle des Stachelfischs‎ # In der Schwebe‎ # In dieser hohlen Gasse... # Inga # In Klebriger Mission‎ # Insel der Bananenfeen‎ # Inspektor Ping # InterFred‎ # Invino Veritas # Item-Ballon‎ # Item-Tasche # Iwao # Jabit‎ # Jade-Rabe # Jawful‎‎ # Jellybob # Jet-A‎ # Jet-Pott‎ # Jetty Jitters # Jet-Wario‎ # Jodel-Rodel‎ # Jungle Jaunt # Jungle Jeopardy # Juwel‎ # Juwelenteil-Truhe # K3 # K-9 # Kaboing # Kaboom # Kachelturm # Kackle # Kaentsubo‎ # Käsebrücke # Kahlross-Kanal‎ # Kahlross-Karambolage‎ # Kaiserpeinguin‎ # Kamek-Kapsel # Kamikaze Koopa # Kammerjagd im Drehwurm-Turm # Kamikaze Kastells Dämon‎ # Kampf auf den Stachelbrücken # Kampf-Käfer‎ # Kampfkurs 1 (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) # Kampfkurs 1 (Super Mario Kart)‎ # Kampfkurs 2 (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) # Kampfkurs 2 (Super Mario Kart)‎ # Kampfkurs 3 (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) # Kampfkurs 3 (Super Mario Kart)‎ # Kampfkurs 4 (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) # Kampfkurs 4 (Super Mario Kart)‎ # Kanalrohr-Terror # Kanibalo Guy # Kannon # Kanonen-Canyon # Kanonen-Kapsel # Kanono # KAOS‎ # KAOS (Antagonist)‎ # Kaos' Karamba‎ # Kapitän Toad ist am Rotieren # Kapitän Toads feuriges Finale # Kapitän Toad und der geheimnisvolle See # Kapitän Toad und die Gruselvilla # Kapitän Toad und die Steinblock-Fabrik # Kapitän Toad will hoch hinaus # Kapsel # Karbine # Karbine Kaos # Kartenschlüssel # Kartoffelbrei # Kasplat‎ # Kawummelmann‎ # Kein-Tier-Schild‎ # Keks-Land # Kellner-Geist # Kellnerin‎ # Kerkerschlüssel # Kerozene‎ # Kerze # Kettenhund-Gassi # Kettenhund-Kapsel # Kettenhund-Roulette‎ # Ketten-Kletten‎ # Ketten-Kletten (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Kettensäge # Kettentherapie in Iggys Heiße-Sohlen-Festung‎ # Keyzer‎ # Killerbiene‎ # Killer-Piranha # Killer-Tomate‎ # King Bomb‎‎ # Kinklink‎ # Kipp-Kapital‎ # Kissina‎‎ # Kissonodon # Kissonodon R‎ # Kissotem X # Kiste # Kistenkerl # Klammeräffchen # Klammeraffenfahrt # Klampon # Klank‎ # Klapper-Misere‎ # Klapper-Misere (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Klapperschienen‎ # Klausie # Kleavers Feuerschwert # Klebidiot # Kleever # Kleevers Feuerschwert‎ # Kleiner Boo‎‎ # Kleinkanone # Kleinschein # Klepto-Kapsel‎‎ # Kletterei am Stachelhang‎ # Klettergras # Kletter-Koopa # Kletterschaukel # Kletterschleim‎ # Kletterschleim (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Klinge # Klinger # Klippen-Klamotte # Klippenkletterei‎ # Klipposapiens‎ # Klirps‎ # Kloak # Klobber # Klobber-Chaos‎ # Klobber-Chaos‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Klomp # Klubbas Kiosk‎ # Klump # K. Lumsy # K. Lumsys Insel‎ (der 5000. Artikel im MarioWikia!) # Knabberinchen‎ # Knallo # Knautilus # Kneifende Korsaren # Knickwitz-Schlüssel‎ # Knik-Knak # Knoblauch-Pott‎ # Knochenbahn bei Tag‎ # Knochenbahn gen Himmel # Knochenbahn im Blumenmeer‎ # Knochenbahn im Dunkelwahn‎ # Knochen-Biene‎ # Knochendrache # Knochen-Kapsel # Knochenkopf-Karl # Knocka # Knopf-Knüppelei # Knospi # Knutschi # Knutsch-Kuss # Ko-aaah-la # Kobat # Kobble # Koch # Kochbuch‎‎ # Koco # Koco Channel‎ # König Buu Huus Krone‎ # Königin Zinger # König Klonks Kastell # König Zinger # Koffer # Koin # Koindozer # Koindozer-Kollision‎ # Kokos-Kanone # Kolibrumm # Koma Keller‎ # Kometen-Karte‎ # Komi T. # Kongazuma # Kong-Fass # Kong Krazy # Kong-Münze # Kong-Platte‎ # Kong-Schalter # Kong-Schule‎ # Konotako‎ # Kontaktlinse # Kontrollpunkt‎ # Koopa-Bank-Kapsel # Koopador # Koopa-Karte # Koopaling-Puppe # Koopa-Stürmer‎ # Kooperich # Koopiel # Kop‎ # Kopfhörer # Kopfnuss-Gumba # Kopta‎ # Korallen Kaos‎‎ # Korsario‎ # Kosha‎ # KP-Plus P # KP-Schlürfer‎ # Krabbelei im Canyon # Krabbler # Kracka # Kräuter‎ # Kraft-Kuss # Kraftprobe mit Bowser Jr.‎ # Kraft-Punsch # Kraftstoff-Fass‎ # Krawall-Klampfe‎ # Krazy KAOS # Krazy Koaster # Krematoa‎‎ # Krem-Kai # Krem-Kessel # Kremlantis (Level) # Kremlantis (Welt)‎ # Kremling Krew # Kremwood Forest‎‎ # Kreuzblubber # Kreuzfahrt auf dem Magmameer‎ # Kreuz und quer im Schieb-Schieb-Turm‎ # Kriechende Klasps‎ # Kriffid‎ # Krimskrams GmbH‎ # Kristall-Banane‎ # Kristall-Beere‎ # Kristall-Keilerei‎ # Kristall-Kokosnuss‎ # Kristallkugel # Krimp # Kroboter‎ # Kroc # Krochead # Krochead-Fass‎‎ # Krockhead-Kraxler‎ # Krockhead-Kraxler (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Kroctopus‎ # Kroctopus Krush # Krokodil-Hit‎ # Krokodil-Hit‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Krokodilkessel # Krone # Krook # Krows Nest‎ # Krows Nest (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Krows Rache‎ # Krows Rache‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # K. Rool-Duell‎ # K. Rool-Duell (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # K. Rools Kingdom‎ # K. Rools Reich # K. Rools schwimmende Festung‎ # Krumple # Kruncha # Krusha # Krusty‎ # Kudgel # Kudgels Herausforderung # Kürbis-Pflanze # Kuff 'n' Klout # Kugel-Kaktus # Kugelwilli-Kapsel # Kuhmuh‎ # Kuller Birdie‎ # Kumo # Kurbel # Ladenschlüssel‎ # Lady Buus Fächer‎ # Lagerschlüssel‎ # Lago Limbo‎ # Laken-Kritter‎ # Lakilulu # Lakitu-Buu # Lakitu-Kapsel # Lakitu! Lakitu! Lakitu!‎‎ # Lakitu R # Lakitus Garten # Lakitu, wechsle dich! # Lakratzo‎ # Lakritzo‎ # Lama # Lampe Fortun # Landkrabbencrew # Landslide Leap # Lanzetto‎ # Larrys Festung‎ # Larrys Torpedofestung‎ # Laser Jigglefish‎ # Lass dir das eine Galeere sein! # Lauerbusch # Laues Labyrinth‎ # Lava-Ball # Lava-Blub-Kapsel # Lavabuu # Lava-Drossel‎ # Lavalagune‎ # Lava Lagune (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Lava-Samba‎ # Lava-Samba (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Lawawa‎ # Lebens-Kuss # Legenden # Leinen los für Kettenhunde‎ # Lemguin # Lemguins Frost-Flitzer # Lemmys Dunkelfestung‎ # Lemmys Festung # Lemmys Pendelfestung # Levelends-Ziel # Leuko‎ # Lianengehangel # Lianen-Limbo‎ # Lianen-Tal # Libelle # Licht am Ende des Turmes!‎ # Lichtlos-Labyrinth‎ # Liebesschoki # Liedertext # Lieferung # Liftschlüssel‎ # Liftshaft Lottery‎ # Lila Magi-Mech # Lilly # Limbostangen Guy # Lizard-Head Kremling‎ # Loch der Loderschlangen # Lockere Erde‎ # Lockeres Erdreich‎ # Lockjaw # Lockjaws Revier‎ # Lokführer # Lokführer-Autogramm # Loranzo # Lore # Loren-Crash # Loren Leichtsinn # Losnummer‎ # Lost World‎ # Lotter-Lisa‎ # Lucky-omb‎ # Ludwigs Festung‎ # Ludwigs Uhrwerk-Festung‎ # Luftangriff # Luftfahrtgeselle # Luftgaleere im Anflug!‎ # Luftsaft # Luftwaffe‎ # Lunten-Lupf‎ # Lurchin # Machine‎ # Mad Mole Holes # Mad Scienstein # Mäher‎ # Magician‎ # Magikoopa-Kapsel # Magma-Fondue in Mortons Pressfestung‎ # Magma-Schlossgraben # Magma und Meteoriten‎ # Magmirr‎ # Magmit‎‎‎ # Magmus‎‎‎ # Magon‎ # Mail-Receiver # Mais T. # Malakoopa‎ # Mama Pinginola # Mammotz X # Mammu‎ # Mampfermarathon # Mampf T. # Mangoruby‎ # Mangosaft # Manky Kong # Marcello # Mario Kart: Double Dash!!/Galerie‎ # Mario Kart DS/Galerie‎‎ # Mario Kart: Super Circuit/Galerie # Mario Kart Virtual Cup‎‎ # Mario Kart Wii/Galerie‎‎ # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/Galerie‎‎ # Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit/Galerie‎ # Mario Marathon‎ # Mario Party 2/Galerie‎ # Mario Party 7/Galerie‎ # Mario Party Advance/Galerie‎ # Mario Party DS/Galerie‎ # Mario Party: Island Tour/Galerie # Mario Slam Basketball/Galerie‎ # Marios Metro # Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen/Galerie‎ # Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen/Galerie‎ # Mario Sports Mix/Galerie‎ # Mario Super Sluggers/Galerie‎ # Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)/Galerie‎ # Markt Austern # Marumen‎ # Masken-Koopa‎ # Masken-Parakoopa‎ # M. Asko # Mastenschiesserei # Master Necky‎ # Master Necky‎ Sr. # Maulschelle # Maulwurfjagd am Yoshi-Hügel‎ # Maulwurfpatrouille‎ # Maulwurfzug # Maustafa # Maxi-Bike # Maxi-Kart‎ # MAX-Nuss # MAX-Pilz # MAX-Sirup # Mayu Bird # Medi-Bike # Medi Guy # Meerjungfrau‎ # Mega AMP‎ # Megabiss # Mega-Bombe # Mega-Knabberhai‎ # Mega-Mammu‎ # Mega-Schock‎ # Mega-TNT-Fass‎ # Mehl # Meister Bien # Meister-Dichter # Meistergurt‎ # Meisterschaft # Mekanos‎ # Melodie‎ # Melonenkiste # Memo-Luigi X # Memo-Mario X‎ # Menhammer‎ # Men'ono‎ # Mercedes Benz GLA # Merle # Merlieblich # Merlow # Metallblock (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension)‎ # Metallpilz-Kapsel # Meteoritendusche # Mezzobombe‎ # Miauberraschung‎ # Miaubombe‎ # Miauflieger‎ # Miaufpasser‎ # Miaugigant‎ # Miaumagd‎ # Miaustreife # Micro Bomb‎ # Mie T.‎ # Milch‎ # Milder Kakao‎ # Miller Instinct # Mincer‎ # Minenmonster # Mini-Bowser-Kapsel # Minicula # Mini-Abroxas‎ # Mini-Bike‎ # Mini-Kart # Mini-Necky # Mini-Rhino # Mini T.‎‎ # Mini-Zinger # Minky‎ # Minky Mischief‎ # Minz T. # MIPS # Mirakel-Kapsel # Mitteltor # Moder-Mühle # Möglichkeitsschalter‎ # Moguramen‎ # Mokura‎ # Mollusky‎ # Mond-Karte # Mond-Kirk # Mondo # Monkey Mountains and Chimpanzee Clouds‎ # Monstrous Magnet‎ # Monztruck‎ # Mortons Festung‎ # Mortons Pressfestung‎ # Mort T. # Mountain Mayhem # Mr. Domino # Mr. Kipper # Mr. Lineal‎ # Mr. Moon # Mr. Sun‎ # Mr. Wario's Goldene Statue‎ # Mr. Würfel‎ # Mrs. Schwämmlock # Mühlstein‎ # Mühlstein-Gnawty # Münzbeutel‎ # Münz-Box-Kapsel‎ # Münzen-Bandit # Münziplikator # Muff T. # Multikopfnuss‎‎ # Mumia‎ # Munitionskiste # Musikplatte # Muskulone X # Mysterium der Morgenstern-Festung # Nachschub für Roys Fließband-Festung‎ # Nachts im Kriech-Piranha-Sumpf‎ # Nacht über den Kullerhügeln # Nagerines Aushilfe # Nagerines Orden-Shop # Nautilus Chase # Nebel-Mine‎ # Nebelwand # Necky # Necky Nutmare # Neckys Knacker # Neckys Rache # Neek‎ # Nemo # Nibbla‎ # Nickerling‎ # Nid # Ninja Crow‎ # Ninja (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)‎ # Nintendo GameCube (Kampfkurs) # Nintendomünze‎ # Nitrov # Noko Bombette‎ # Nomadimaus # Nostalgia 1‎ # Nyololin‎ # Oberkumpel Otto‎‎ # Obertraumling # Obertraumling R‎ # Obstparfait # Ochsenfisch # ‎Octohōn‎ # Odlido # Oerlikon‎ # Offroader‎ # Ölfass # Ölfass Boulevard # Ölpfütze‎ # Ohsobös # Ohrfeige‎ # Oil Drum Slum # Oktolot‎ # Oktopott‎ # Oktopus # Oktopus (Wario Land 3) # Oktovader‎‎ # Old Red-Mug‎ # Oma Adeles Stube # On- & Off-Fässer‎ # Onomī‎ # Orangener Yoshi # Orangengranate‎ # Oranger Apfel‎ # Orangatanga-See‎ # Orbison # Orco # Orden-Bandit # Ordenpunkte # Ornament # Outrageous # Ouvertüre im Eichenhain # Oxydarist X‎ # Paar Ohrstecker‎ # Pacifica‎ # Pänguin # Paidan‎ # Paket‎ # Pakkun-Blume # Palastschlüssel‎ # Palette der Piranha-Pflanzen‎ # Palma (Währung)‎ # Pandorite‎‎ # Panik an der Lavafurt‎ # Panik in Pastell # Panzer-Ameise‎ # Panzerarena # Panzerschild # Panzerstoß # Panzerwurf # Papagei # Papageien-Absturz‎ # Papageien Absturz (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Paper Mario/Beta-Elemente‎ # Paper Mario/Galerie‎‎ # Paper Mario/Glitche‎ # Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor/Beta-Elemente # Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor/Glitches # Papier # Papiere # Papierflieger # Papiermodus # Para-Galumba # Paragoom‎ # Parakäfer-Parade # Parakäfer-Paranoia # Parakoopa-Kapsel # Parkumba‎‎ # Parry‎ # Party in der Pokey-Höhle‎ # Paschel‎ # Peachs Großmutter‎ # Pearl Bird‎‎ # Pecan # Peitschen-Shuri‎‎ # Pennhenne X # Perle # PET Bottom # Petunia # Pfahl # Pfirsich # Pfirsichsaft # Pft-Pft‎‎ # Pfui Spinne‎ # Phantom‎ # Pickondors Wüstenruine # Piekato‎ # Pieksdinero # Pieksel‎ # Pieksende Preziosen‎ # Pieks-Skelebit‎ # Pieks-Skelippo‎ # Piekuin‎ # ‎Piep-Pieps‎ # Pierre # Pig Head Statue‎ # Pikkarikun # Pillepalle‎ # Pillepalle‎-Pipeline # Pilz-Kapsel # Pilz-Kritter # Pilz Mampfer # Pilz-Parcours‎ # Pilz-Schokoriegel # Pincool-Polka # Pincool-Polonaise # Pinguin-Patrouille‎ # Pinguin (Wario Land II) # Pinker Yoshi # Pinky # Pinwheel # Piranha-Auf-und-Ab‎ # Piranha-Gartenparty‎ # Piranha-Kapsel # Piranha-Kippa # Piranha Night Fever # Piranha-Pflanzen auf Eis‎ # Piranha-Spritztour # Piraten Guy‎ # Piraten-Panik # Piraten-Panik (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Pistensturm‎ # Planken-Parcours # Platin-Karte‎‎ # Plattform-Panik # Plessies Dünenrallye # Plungelo # Plus- & Minus-Fässer # Pogobot‎ # ‎‎Pogopotamus‎ # ‎‎Polar Pitfalls # Poptor # Porkbelly‎ # Portal # Portemonnaie‎ # ‎Posie‎ # Postmeister # Pot Hole Panic # Pouncer‎ # Powan # Power-Bombe # Powerherz # Powerherz-Truhe‎ # Power-Panzer # POW-Mahl‎ # Power Neunschwanz # Power-Schock‎ # Power Show‎ # Power Show‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Pralinenschachtel # Prall-Pingu‎ # Pressburg # Primaten-Posaune # Primate Plains‎ # Prince Froggy‎ # Prinzessin Shokora # P-Schalter-Panik # P-Schalter-Paradies # Psycho-Kamek‎ # Puffa # ‎‎Pummel-Hummel # Punch‎ # Punktetausch # Puppox‎ # Pustewölkchen‎ # Pyjamagipfel X # Pyrobot‎ # Pyrosphäre‎ # Quad # Quakquak # Quallektro # Qualgustav‎ # Qualheinz‎ # Quallia # Quallofatz # Quallopus # Quawks # Quiektainer‎‎ # Rachelbot‎ # Rabatt‎ # Rachepulver‎ # Rackerei im Buu Huu-Wrack # RAD # Räucher-Werk # Rätselturm # Raimond # Raini‎‎ # Raketenfass # Raketenkessel # Raketenraserei # Raketen-Rausch # Ram‎ # Rambis Donnergetöse (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Rambizamba‎ # RamRam‎ # Rankenspiel im Giganto-Garten‎ # Rapido # Raremünze # Rassel-Tikis‎‎ # Rat Funk‎ # Ratte # Rauchgipfel # Rauf auf den Zielpfahl! # Raupythia X‎‎ # Ravudon # Raz‎‎ # Really Gnawty‎ # Really Gnawtys Raserei‎ # Reben Mampfer‎ # Rechner‎ # Red Smasher # Red Wharf # Redwood Rampage # Reef Rampage # Re-Form # Regenbogenmünze‎ # Regenbogen nach ganz oben‎ # Regenpfütze # Regenwolke # Rege Säge # Reifen (Donkey Kong Country-Serie) # Reifen (Mario Kart-Serie)‎ # Reifen-Rüpel # Reiher Weiher‎ # Reiniger‎ # Reise durchs Regenbogenland # Reise per Glasrohrpost # Reise übers Magmameer # Re-Koil # Renn-Eule‎ # Rennwagen (Donkey Kong 64) # Ren T.‎‎ # Reptilien-Rabatz‎ # Reznor # Ribbite‎ # Rickety Rapids # Rico Rakete‎ # Riesenfisch # Riesen-Gnawty‎ # Riesen-Klap Trap‎ # Riesen-Kosha‎ # Riesenmaus # Riesen-Pokey‎ # Riesenspinne‎ # Riggin' Rumble # Ringosukī‎ # Ripcurl Reef # Risiko im Ritzelturm‎ # Riverbank Riot # Robo Bird # Robo-Fabrik # Robo-Kritter # Robo Mouse # Roboter (Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Robo-Zinger‎ # Rocketeer Rally # Rockface Chase # Rock Kroc # Rocktor # Röhren-Bert‎‎ # Röhren-Kapsel # Röhren-Lakitu # Röster # Röster-Komet # Rohrbruch in der Fuzzy-Fabrik # Rohrflicker # Roketon‎ # Rollenrallye‎ # Rollmodus # Romanzo # Roofslime # Rooster # Rope Ravine # Ropey Rumpus # Rosa Apfel‎ # Rose # Rosie # Rosslowski # Rossmut # Ross T. # Rotation im Geisterhaus # Rote Blume (Paper Mario)‎ # Rote Flüssigkeit‎ # Rote Schädel-Box # Roter Apfel‎ # Roter Diamant‎ # Roter Greifer # Roter Para-Gumba‎ # Roter Rüttelbert-Block‎ # Roter Schalterpalast # Roter Schlüssel‎ # Roter Tiegel # Rotes Juwel # Roto-Disc # Roys Festung‎‎ # Roys Gefahr-am-Fließband-Festung‎‎ # R. Ozzo # Rubin-Beere‎ # Rubinstern‎ # Ruckzuck-Station # Rudy, der Clown # Rückzugsröhre # Rüstung-Stinger‎‎ # Rüttlschüttl‎ # Ruinenschlüssel‎ # Rundschreiben‎ # Rutschpartie mit Bauchansatz‎ # Sabotage-Saxophon‎ # Sackit‎ # Säulengetöse # Saftladen (Minispiel) # Saftmix # Safttörtchen # Sahne # Salpjotr‎ # Salz # Sand Hand # Sandiger Strandsand # Saphirstern‎ # Sashimie jetzt in der Liste erwähnter Charaktere # Sassy Squatch # Saug-Kapsel # Saugmatz‎ # Sawfish # Scanner # Schachtpracht # Schädel-Box # Schädelfloß # Schädeljuwel # Schädel-Lore # Schaffner‎‎ # Schal # Schallplatte # Schalter an, Manege frei! # Schalter-Fass # Schalterpalast # Schalterverwalter # Schatten (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)‎ # Schattenhieb‎ # Schein # Schicht in der Fuzzy-Fabrik # Schicksal-Kapsel # Schiebestampfer # Schiebewandhöhle # Schiebewandlabyrinth‎ # Schieb-Schieb-Turm‎ # Schieferbergwerk‎ # Schiefes Bergwerk # Schienen-Barbecue # Schiff Ahoi! # Schiff Ahoi (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Schiffsmodus # Schiffplattform # Schiffsschaukel # Schildguin # Schim-Peng # Schirm‎ # Schirm Guy # Schlängel Schlange‎ # Schlafender Hammer-Bruder # Schlafender Kettenhund # Schlafender Lakitu # Schlafender Para-Bruder # Schlafende Vulkan-Pflanze # Schlaffikator # Schlagani # Schlag-Bandit # Schlangenblock im Tal des Nebels‎ # Schlangenblock-Lauf über den Wolken # Schlangenblockturm‎‎ # Schlaweino‎ # Schleicherei auf der Stachelbrücke # Schleichgang unter Scheinwerfern‎‎ # Schleimpilz # Schlitten # Schlorp # Schloss KAOS # Schlossschlüssel # Schlotter-Mast‎ # Schlotter-Mast (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Schlüpfrige Strickleitern # Schlüsselkarte‎ # Schlumba‎ # Schmelzer # Schmelztiegelhöhle # Schnappakuda‎ # Schnappkiefer # Schnarchpilz-Kapsel # Schneefass-Gletscher‎ # Schneemann-Kapsel # Schneemann-Wario‎ # Schneepuppe # Schneerutsche # Schneetreiben im Winterpark # Schneller Hase‎ # Schneller Käfer‎ # Schneller, Propeller # Schnellsprintflitzer‎ # Schnellwechsel‎ # Schnuppe‎ # Schoko-Festung # Schokokuchen # Schoko-Insel‎‎ # Schoko-Insel 1 (Level) # Schoko-Insel 2 (Level) # Schoko-Insel 3 # Schoko-Insel 4 # Schoko-Insel 5 # Schoko-Rätsel # Schoko-Spukhaus # Schraubenschlüssel # Schreck-Spuk # Schriftrolle # Schrumpfer # Schrumpf-Piranha‎ # Schubskissenboote # Schubuh # Schuhu # Schwabbel-Spuk # Schwämmlock‎ # Schwarze Eisebene‎ # Schwarze Eisebene‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Schwarzer Apfel # Schwarzer Fly Guy # Schwarzer Schlüssel # Schwarzer Yoshi # ‎Schwarzwald-Tour‎ # Schwere Sternengeschütze # Schwertdinero‎ # Schwertfisch‎ # Schwindling # Schwirrwarr # Shieragutchi‎ # Scoff # Screech # Seabed Shanty # Seabed Showdown # Segel-Trauma‎ # Segel Trauma (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Seil # Seiltanz # Selbstgestrickte Brücken‎ # Septimoni‎ # Sergeant Flutter # Shogun‎ # Shuri # Shy Guy-Turm # Shyper‎‎ # Shy Ranger‎ # Shyster‎ # Signal Fatal # Silber-Karte # Silberner Diamant‎‎ # Silberner Tür Geist‎ # Silbia # Silky # Simian Swing # Simian Shimmy # Sinkender Holländer (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Sir Shovalot # Skelebit # Skelebomber‎ # Skeleton Bird # Skelett-Schlüssel # Skelippo‎ # Skello-Kritter‎ # Skidda # Skiddas Skandal‎ # Skier‎ # Skullcopter‎ # Skull Rat # Skulptur‎ # Sky High Caper # Skyscraper Caper # Slime Timer # Sling Shy‎ # Slippa # Slippa-Krug‎ # Smaragdstern‎ # Smilax‎‎ # Smiley Bombe # Smodlido‎ # Smokey der Drache # Snake Charmer's Challenge # Snapdragon # Snapjaw # Snapper‎ # Sneek‎ # Snide # Snides Hauptquartier‎ # Snow Guy # Sobös # Soda See # Sonnja # Sonnenbrand am Tropenstrand # Sonnen-Karte‎ # Sonne (Paper Mario)‎ # Soopa-Stürmer # Sparky-Kapsel # Sparky-Sticker # Spatz # Spaßhüpfer 4000 # Spear-Bot # Spearhead‎ # Spear-Mask # Speerguin # Speer Guy-Kapsel # Speicherpunkt‎ # Speuz-Spuk‎ # Spezialität # Spezial-Karte‎ # Spiegel‎ # Spielzeugbahn‎ # Spielzeugungeheuer‎ # Spike Cannon‎ # Spiked Head‎ # Spikes Sandkasten # Spikes Spießrutenlauf‎ # Spikester‎ # Spikey (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins)‎ # Spikey (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) # Spikey (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)‎ # Spiky John‎ # Spiky Tire Trail # Spiky Tom # Spionblume # Spitz-Drossel # Spoiled Rotten # Sporen Mampfer‎ # Sporen-Trampolin # Sporky # Springende Kürbis-Pflanze # Springende Piranha-Pflanze # Springende Spinnen‎‎ # Springer # Spring-ins-Feld # Springwolken und Bumerang-Brüder # Spritzbarsch # Sproing # Sproing-Oing # Spuk # Spucker # Spukel Dudel‎ # Spukhalle # Spuk im Winternebel‎ # Spukkum‎ # Squawks Schacht‎ # Squawks Schacht (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Squidge # Squirt # Squirts Showdown‎ # Squog # Squoinker # Stacheldrama‎ # Stacheldrama‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Stachelrache # Stachel (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) # Stachi-Flip # Stachi-Kapsel # Stachi R # Stachi-Wurf # Stacholomäus‎‎ # Stärketrank‎‎ # Staffel-Duo # Stahlfass # Stahlpressenstampfer # Stakser # Stampf-Graben # Stanley (Buu Huu) # Star Cruster‎ # Staubtrockene Wüste‎‎ # Steinblock-Kapsel # Steinblock (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension)‎ # Steiniges Auf Und Ab # Stein-Spikes am laufenden Band‎ # Stein-Spike-Stakkato # Steintafel # Sterncatchen # Stern (Donkey Kong-Serie)‎ # Sternen-Attacke # Sternenfass # Sternen-Karte‎‎ # Sternenpunkte # Sternenstraße 1 # Sternenstraße 2 # Sternenstraße 3 # Sternenstraße 4 # Sternenstraße 5 # Sternentür # Sternenwelt‎‎ # Stern-Feld # Sterngleiter # Sternmedaille # Sternschlüssel # ‎Steuerfass‎ # Stier-Pott‎ # Stinger # Stink-Schnuff # Stone Doohickey‎ # Stop- & Go-Fässer‎ # Stormy Seas‎ # Strafgericht # Strampel-Getrampel # Strand der tausend Fontänen‎ # Strand der tausend Strandhütten‎ # Stratox # Stretch‎‎ # Strichlinien Block‎ # Strick-Trick‎ # Strom an, Manege frei! # Stromschlag oder Magmabad‎ # Stromstoßdämpfer # Stürmische See # Stumpf‎ # Sturm auf Bowsers Kugelwilli-Express‎ # Sturm auf Bowsers Schergen-Express‎ # Sturm auf die Kugelwilli-Festung‎ # Sturmwald‎ # Sturmwald (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎ # Sturzflug in Wendys Steinblockfestung‎ # Suchmich‎ # Süsse Torte‎ # Süßer Schokoriegel # Süßes Räderwerk‎ # Summendes Sperrfeuer # Summer # Summerbrummer # Summser # Sumo Kong # Sumpf der Fässer # Sumpf der Fässer (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Sunken Spruce‎ # Superball-Verwandlung‎ # Super-Block (Donkey Kong 64)‎ # Super-Block (Paper Mario)‎ # Superbombe # Super Großer Stego # Super-Hammer (Item) # Superherz‎ # Super-Keule # Super Kong # Super Mario 64/Galerie # Super Mario All-Stars/Galerie # Super Mario Bros. 2/Galerie # Super Mario Kart/Galerie # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars/Galerie # Super Mario World/Beta-Elemente # Super Paper Mario/Beta-Elemente # Super Paper Mario/Galerie # Super Paper Mario/Glitche # Super Paper Mario/Staff Credits # Superpilz-Kapsel # Suppentopf‎ # Supp-Sumpf‎‎ # Supp-Sumpf (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎‎‎ # Surface Tension # Surf's Up # Suselsirup # Sushie-Plattform‎ # Swankys Goldgrube‎ # Swankys Turbo‎ # Swankys Show‎ # Swirlwind‎ # Swirlwind Storm # Swooperatu # Swoopie-Doopie # Swoopula # Swoopy # Synchro-Regatta # Tack Soldier‎ # Tagebuch # Tal der Gesichtsfelsen‎ # Tal der gesichtslosen Fossilien # Tal Festung # Tal-Spukhaus # Tanuki‎ # Tanz der Gesichtsfelsen‎ # Tanz der Geysire # Tanz-Fass‎ # Tanz in der Wolkendisco‎ # Tanztee im Tauwetterturm # Tarn-Cape # Tarn-Gel # Taschenlampe-Kapsel # Tauchboot-Rennen # Tauchgang der Gesichtsfelsen‎ # Tausch-Box # Tauschfass # Tauschkarte # Tauschröhre # Tauzieh-Lotterie # Tele-Kauf‎ # Tempoblume # Tempo-Tempel # Terra Kotta # Terror-Triangel # Thor‎ # Ticktack in der Morgenstern-Festung‎ # Tiefer Fall am Fuzzy-Felsen‎ # Tiefes Kremland # Tiefsee-Träumerei # Tiefster Kongo‎‎ # Tier-Fass‎ # Tierischer Freund # Tierische Show‎ # Tierische Show‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Tier-Kiste‎ # Tiger-Knabberhai # Tin Can Valley‎‎ # Tinga # Tintensuppe # TNT-Fass # Toad-Minister‎ # Toadofsky # Toady # Tobawani‎ # Toge‎ # Togemaru # Togemen # Togenobi‎ # Togerobo‎ # Tollkühne Trapezträume # Tonkachi‎ # Topfgeist # Top Secret Ebene # Torion # Tornadino-Kapsel # Tornado Spear-Mask‎ # Torped # Torschlüsselpanik # Tosendes Vulkanrumoren # Totemtaumel‎ # Total Rekoil‎‎ # Totsumen‎ # Toy Car‎ # Track Attack # Traubental # Trauben-Tröte # Trauma im Turm der bewegten Steine‎ # Traumling‎ # Traumling R‎ # Trauriger Cheep-Cheep # Trauriger Gumba # Trauriger Paragumba‎ # Trauriger Stachi # Traurige Zangen-Piranha # Tree Bug # Treibstoff-Fass‎ # Trick Track Treck # Tricky der Triceratops # Tricky Temple # Triforce-Cup # Triforce-Reifen # Trittone # Trockenblume # Tröti‎ # Troff # Tropen-Fuzzy # Tropfpilz # Tropfsirup # Tropical Tightropes # Tropische Tiefen # Trouble Guy (Bandit)‎ # Trouble Guy (Snifit)‎ # Trubel im Turm der bewegten Steine‎ # Trümmertempel # Tschikako‎ # Tsunami # Tsuriuo # T. Tanja # Tubba Blubbas Schloss‎ # Tube Guy # Tub-O-Troopa‎‎ # Tubular # Tückische Schienen # Türen-Allüren‎ # Tür Geist # Türkiser Greifer‎ # Tulippe # Tundra Blunda # Turbetto # Turbolader‎ # Turmwach X # Turmstürmer‎ # Tutorial-Schwein # Tyre Trail # U-Bootdinero‎ # U-Boot Guy‎ # Über die Kullerhügel! # Überraschungsfass‎ # Übungseinheit # Uhrenzimmer # Uhr-plötzlich‎ # Ukiwani‎ # Ultra-Hammer # Ultra-Keule # Ultra-Panzer # Ultra-Pfeil # Ultra-Stein # Ultra-Stiefel # Umkehr-Pilz‎ # Unglücksrad # Unter Beschuss # Unterirdische Schattenspiele‎ # Unsichtbarer Wario # Unsichtbar‎ # Unsichtgeist # Unterlagen # Unter Strom im Drehwurm-Turm‎‎ # Unvernunft im Sumpf # Urmahl # Utsuboankō‎ # Vampir-Wario‎ # Vanille-Dom 1 # Vanille-Dom 2 # Vanille-Dom 3 # Vanille-Dom 4 # Vanille-Festung # Vanille-Rätsel 1 # Vanille-Rätsel 2 # Vanille-Rätsel 3 # Vanille-Spukhaus # Vasenkammer # Venusschnappfalle # Verdächtiges Mahl # Verfolgungs-Fass‎ # Verlorene Welt # Verstecker‎ (als Hidon) # Versunkenes Geisterschiff # Vertigo Verge # Vert.-Plus # Verteidiger # Verteidiger P # Verwirrpulver‎ # Very Gnawty‎‎ # Very Gnawtys Grotten‎‎ # Vielfraß-Geist‎ # Violetter Fledermaus-Geist‎ # Violetter Greifer # Violetter Maus-Geist‎ # Vis-a-Visage # Vögelchen‎ # Vogel # Vogel (Wario Land 3)‎ # Voll auf die Zwölf # Volles Rohr! # Volltreffer‎‎ # Volltreffer (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Voltoqualle # Vomer # Von Zischel gewährt eine Audienz # Von Zischel schlägt zurück # Vordertür # Vorschlagjammer # Vulkan (Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Vulkanon # Vulkanpilz # Vulkan-Vase # W 25 Silberpfeil # Waage-Mut und Kugelwillis # Waagenlift-Wagnis # Waber-Gaber‎ # Wachmann # Wachstumsschub‎ # Wachstums-Schubidu # Wackeliger Wasserweg # Wackelsäule # Wackeltempel # Wächter‎ # Wächterkumpel‎ # Wahnhammer # Wahnsinn auf dem Wabenweg # Wahnsinnsmusik # Wahnsinns-Wald‎ # Wal # Waldegard # Wald der Illusion 1‎ # Wald der Illusion 2‎ # Wald der Illusion 3‎ # Wald der Illusion 4 # Wald des Grauens‎ # Wald des Grauens (Donkey Kong Land 2)‎‎ # Wald Festung‎ # Wald-Rätsel # Wald-Spukhaus # Wal-Fahrt # Walküre # Walzross # Wanderbaustelle # Wandern auf dem Wabenweg # Wario Land II/Galerie # WarioWare: D.I.Y./Galerie # Wario World/Galerie‎ # Warmer Kakao # Warm genug? # Warp-Block # Warp-Fass‎ # Warpid # Warpkrug‎‎ # Warten auf Lakitu # Wasablo‎ # Wasser‎ # Wasserballons in luftiger Höhe # Wasserblock # Wasser-Fass‎ # Wasserflasche # Wassermelone‎‎ # Wasserspaß mit Plessie # Wasserstein‎ # Wassertafel # Watch # Water Hand‎ # Water Spark‎ # Watzmann‎‎ # Way Cool # ‎Webber‎ # Weiterlaufen, bitte! # Weißer Clubba # Weißer Greifer # Weißer Magi-Mech # Weißer Shy Guy # Weißer Yoshi‎ # Wellenbrecher-Wahnsinn # Wendys Festung‎ # Wendys Steinblockfestung‎ # Werfor # Werfor R‎ # Wer zuletzt springt... # Wespenfalle‎ # Wespenfalle‎ (Donkey Kong Land 2) # White Puff‎ # Wigetz‎ # Wiggler-Kapsel # Wiggler-Wahnsinn‎‎ # Wiggler-Wettlauf‎ # Wilder Wipfelweg # Wilde Schweine # Wild Sting‎ # Wild Sting Fling‎ # Willi-Blaster-Master # Willi-Gala in Larrys Torpedofestung # Willkommen bei den Feisthörnchen! # Windbeutel # Windende Wassergänge‎ # Windhöhle‎ # ‎Windhöhle (Donkey Kong Land 2) # Windrad # Windschnitte # Wind Winder # Winkys Trampelpfad‎‎ # Winterstürme # Wipfel Kommune # Wipppilz-Rodeo‎ # Wirbelpanzer # Wirrekuss‎ # Witch # Wizard # Wörterbuch‎ # Wolken-Drossel # Wolke Nr. 9 # Wrinklys Rückzug‎‎ # Wrinklys Speicherhöhle # Wrinkly-Tür‎ # Wu-Boot # Würfel-Block (Wario Land 4)‎ # Wüsten-Skorpion‎ # Wütender Blurp # Wütender grüner Koopa # Wütender grüner Parakoopa # Wütender Gumba # Wütender Pickelkäfer # Wütender Pokey # Wütender Spike # Wuff # Wumpel-Inferno # Wunderbeutel # Wunder-Elixier # Wurffass‎ # Wurf-Omb‎ # Wurf-Omb R‎ # Wurm‎ # Wurmel‎ # Wurzeltorte # Wutbeben # Xananab‎‎ # XL-Birdie # Yadorā‎ # Yarikuri Obake‎ # Yoshi-Flügel‎ # Yoshi-Häuptling # Yoshi-Hügel # Yoshis Eiland 1 # Yoshis Eiland 2 # Yoshis Eiland 3 # Yoshis Eiland 4 # Yoshis Haus # Yoshi's Island DS/Galerie # Yukimaru‎ # Yukiotoko‎ # Yurarin‎ # Yurarin Boo‎ # Yūrei‎ # Zäher Teerregen # Zahltag # Zahnrad # Zahnradjogging # Zauberbohne # Zaubersamen # Zauberstab-Kapsel # Zauberwasser # Zauder-Kröte‎ # Zeitbombe # Zeitsprung-Uhr‎ # Zenisukii‎ # Zieh auf den Pustegipfel!‎ # Zielschalter # Zieltor # Zoing-Oing‎ # Zombie # Zombie-Pilz # Zombie-Wario‎ # Zombone‎ # Zornlicht # Zucker # Zum Abheben bereit # Zum Kuckuck-Uhr # Zurück im Haus der tausend Touchscreen-Türen # Zwiebel Zwobel‎ # Zwillingssuche # Zwillings-Zerwürfnis # Zwinky Kategorie:Benutzer